La primera cita
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: *No se me ocurrió otro titulo* No es la primera vez que salen juntos, pero SI es la primera vez que salen a una cita como los novios que son. Finn seguiría los Cuatro consejos que su mejor amigo le dio pero ¿Que tan mal le puede salir todo? /Te ves hermosa bajo la luz de la luna/ Finn, es de día, no hay luna/ Rated T por algunas palabras. Dedicado a mi amiga Laura ¡Ojala te guste!


_Hola… Este one-shot está dedicado a una gran amiga para mí: __**Laura **__espero te guste, es el segundo one-shot que subo de este fandom y pareja, y realmente no sé si me quedo muy bien que digamos. Pero hice el intento okey. Es corto y puede que es algo ¿Raro? No lo sé XD. Mi cerebro está seco y no da para mucho. Aun así espero te/les guste. Perdonen si los personajes tienen mucho Ooc, pero no estoy familiarizada con esta serie, y no se mucho sobre la personalidad de los personajes, he leído varios fanfic de ellos así que me base un poco en eso. Pero bueno, menos palabrerío ¡A leer!_

* * *

**Aventure Time Copyright © Pendleton Ward y Mike Holmes.**

* * *

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, estaba más que nervioso. La sensación que sentía en el estomago no le ayuda en NADA a tranquilizarse. Los latidos de su corazón eran tan rápidos que podía sentir, como este amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

Tenía que calmarse, no era tan malo después de todo, es decir, va a salir con su mejor amiga, no es como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacen. No, han salido a muchos lugares: Al cine, parque, bibliotecas etc. Juntos. Claro que esta salida, no era nada más ni nada menos que… **"Su primera cita oficial como novios"**

Hace apenas unos días que ella le confesó que le gustaba en la salida del colegio, esto antes de que él pensara que ella estaba enamorada de otro chico. El punto, es, que iniciaron una relación sentimental. Y debido a esto y lo otro, no habían podido salir como "Novios", por lo tanto y con ayuda de Jake, quedaron de ir al parque esa tarde.

Faltaban cinco minutos para su cita, todo bien… no, esperen ¿Qué? Miro nuevamente el reloj negro que poseía en su muñeca derecha ¡Se le estaba haciendo tarde! Rápidamente tomo sus llaves y salió de la casa, corriendo a todo lo que sus pies le daban, en dirección al parque.

* * *

Llegando al lugar citado, suspiro de alivio al ver que la pelinegra aun no llegaba. Llego temprano, si que tenia suerte ¿O no? Mejor no pensara en eso. Se sobo en el brazo, lugar donde se había golpeado cuando se estampo con un poste de luz que se le atravesó en su camino.

—Finn—y ahí estaba, la causa de que sonriera como tonto con diarrea. La joven se acercaba a él a paso rápido. Su pelo negro meciéndose al ritmo de cada paso que daba, vestía unos jeans negros con cadenas a los costados, una blusa blanca holgada y un suéter negro—Lamento llegar tarde ¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo?—le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Ah, no, no te preocupes—rio nerviosamente—llevo como cinco minutos.

—Me alegro—respondió—Y… ¿A dónde vamos a ir?—le pregunto viéndolo con curiosidad. El chico miro a su alrededor. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, pero para su buena suerte, su mejor amiga Jake le dio consejos para hacer que su primera cita fuera perfecta. Y no dudaría en seguir esos sabios consejos.

**1* Seleccionar el lugar. **

Bueno, eso ya no era problema, estaban en el parque ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Caminar? ¿Ir a los juegos mecánicos? ¿Alimentar a los patos?

— ¿Te parece si vamos por un helado?—le pregunto Marceline. El chico asintió levemente, bien, ella dio el primer paso, no había problema, aun podía seguir los demás consejos.

Llegaron a un carrito ambulante.

— ¿Qué van a llevar?—les pregunto la señora gorda que atendía el pequeño puesto.

—"Un kilo de toronjas"—pensó Finn ¡Por dios! Era un puesto de helados, HELADOS ¿Qué se supone que compra uno en ese lugar? ¿Zapatos?—Me da dos helados uno Fresa y el otro de chocolate—pronuncio.

La señora asintió para después preparan los conos. Aquí es donde podía poner en práctica el segundo consejo-

**2* Caballerosidad.**

¿Y qué mejor caballerosidad que pagar los dos helados? Sin duda alguna era un genio de primera.

Sus "ilusiones" se vieron interrumpidas al ver que la joven ya tenía los helados en mano y que ya los había pagado ¡Mierda!

—Toma, me tome la molestia de pagar el tuyo ¿No te molesta verdad?—dijo mientras le entregaba su helado. Finn lo tomo viendo sin poder creerlo. Okey, okey, el segundo consejo no funciono, pero el tres no le iba a fallar.

—Jeje no, para nada. Gracias—tomo su helado y suspiro.

Decidieron ir a una de las tantas bancas que había en el lugar para sentarse un momento. El parque era demasiado grande, las hojas de los arboles se mecían al ritmo del suave viento que hacía. Se quedaron en silencio, Marceline mantenía su vista clavada en una ardilla que trataba de subir a un árbol pero le costaba trabajo "Extraño" pensó. Finn decidió poner en práctica el consejo.

**3* Platica.**

Bien ¿De qué podían platicar? Había muchos temas, pero ¿Cuál?

—Y ¿Cómo has estado?—pregunto. Marceline rió ligeramente y él sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar eso cuando la última vez que la vio fue el día anterior?

—Supongo que bien—respondió la pelinegra—Wow te ves tenso ¿Estás bien?

—Eh claro, jaja ¿Por qué estaría mal? Estoy bien, ya sabes, viviendo la vida jaja—"Finn que te pasa" pensó, siempre platicaba animadamente con ella, de cualquier tema, por más tonto que este fuera, y ahora, no sabía que decir, las palabras no salían de su garganta.

—Jaja—rio ella—El clima está muy relajador—pronuncio.

—Si—respondió sintiéndose la persona más estúpida en la faz de la tierra.

Para su buena suerte, después de cinco minutos ya se encontraban platicando de cualquier cosa, como la escuela o cosas así. No podía sentirse más aliviado –ignorando el hecho de que fue ella quien inicio la plática-.

Y estaba el último consejo pero al parecer más importante, eso le dijo Jake.

**4*Hacer cumplidos.**

Conocía a Marceline, y sabia que ella no era una chica a la que le agradaran esas cosas, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. ¿Qué podía decirle?...

—Te ves linda bajo la luz de la luna—dijo sin pensarlo. La joven lo miro extrañada para después reír cosa que al chico lo hizo sentir más avergonzado.

—Finn, es de día. No hay luna—dijo sin dejar de reír. La vergüenza del rubio aumento, sintiéndose no la persona más estúpida del mundo, si no la más pendeja—Oye ¿Por qué no vamos a la feria que hay en el lugar?—pregunto.

—Como quieras—respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ya no iba a intentar nada, ninguno de los consejos de Jake funciono, o los consejos eran muy malos o el era un imbécil de primera categoría por no saberlos aplicar. Sabía muy bien que era la segunda opción pero para sentirse bien con su alma le echaría la culpa a su mejor amigo.

Llegaron al lugar indicado, sorprendiéndose de ver la gran variedad de juegos que había. Se vieron con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin decir nada más empezaron a divertirse, subiéndose a varios juegos. Se la estaba pasando de maravilla. Finn se dio cuenta que no necesitaba seguir los consejos de Jake para pasársela bien con su novia. Aunque ella fuera eso, su novia, no dejaría de ser la chica con la cual puede divertirse de la manera más increíble que existiera, su mejor amiga.

Pasaron más de tres horas en el lugar, hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de irse. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde y al rubio aun le faltaba hacer la tarea que era para el día de mañana. ¡Qué responsable!

Hora y media de camino y ya se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de Marceline.

—Me divertí mucho contigo—le dijo a su novio viéndolo con una sonrisa. Gesto que fue correspondido.

—Yo también—respondió Finn sin poder ocultar su alegría. Para ser su primera cita "como novios" no estuvo tan mal como lo imaginaba—Buenos, nos vemos mañana en el Colegio—pronuncio dándose la media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—Espera Finn—pronuncio la joven.

Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron al sentir como los labios de Marceline se posaban sobre los suyos… "¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?" era lo único que pensaba, todo fue tan rápido.

—Gracias—susurro al separarse, lo miro con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo se separo de él y se metió a su hogar.

Finn sonrió antes de dar media vuelta e irse felizmente a su hogar. Tal vez, si debería darle las gracias a Jake por los consejos aunque pensándolo bien… mejor no.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Como dije allá arriba, perdonen si hay mucho Ooc, pero como dije, no estoy TAN familiarizada con la serie o personalidad de los personajes. El final, siento que me fui algo rápida pero… ni modo jaja, no en serio. Laura, espero te haya gustado que lo hice con mucho amor (?). De igual manera espero les haya gustado a ustedes. Bien, como no tengo nada más interesante que decir me largo. _

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
